Sandra Oh
Sandra Oh is an Canadian actress, best known for her role as Cristina Yang in Grey's Anatomy (2005-2014). Early Life Sandra Miju Oh was born on July 20, 1971, in the Ottawa suburb of Nepean, to Young-Nam Oh, a biochemist, and Joon-Soo Oh, a business, who moved to Canada in the early 1960s. Her parents married in Seoul, South Korea. She has two siblings, Ray and Grace Oh. At 10 years old, she played The Wizard of Woe in a class musical, The Canada Goose. She grew up in a devout Christian household, living on Camwood Cresent in Nepean, where she began acting and taking ballet at an early age. She founded the Environmental club BASE (Borden Active Students for the Environment), leading a campaign against the use of styrofoam cups. She was Student Council President while attending Sir Robert Borden High School. She played the flute, ballet training and acting studies. She focused on acting because she knew she wasn't good enough to be a professional dancer. She took drama classes, acted in school plays and joined the drama club. She rejected a four-year journalism scholarship to Carleton University to study drama at the prestigious National Theatre School of Canada in Montreal, paying her own way. She graduated in 1993. Career In 1993, she starred in the stage production of Oleanna. She won two roles in biographical TV films, The Diary of Evelyn Lau and in a CBC biopic of Adrienne Clarkson's life. She later guest starred in Kung Fu: The Legend Continues. In 1996, she had a lead performance in the Canadian film Double Happiness. In 1997, she starred in the international feature hit film Bean. She appeared in other Canadian films such as Long Life, Happiness & Prosperity and Last Night. In 1999, she starred in Popular and guest starred in Judging Amy. In 2000, she was cast in the drama Dancing at the Blue Iguana and Waking the Dead. In 2001, she guest starred in Six Feet Under. In 2002, she appeared in Big Fat Liar and Full Frontal. She starred in Dogeaters and Stop Kiss. In 2003, she was cast in Under the Tuscan Sun. In 2004, she had a supporting role in Sideways. She guest starred in Odd Job Jack. In 2005, she appeared in several films including Hard Candy and 3 Needles. In 2005, she was cast on the hit ABC medical series Grey's Anatomy as Dr. Cristina Yang. In August 2013, she announced that the program's tenth season would be her last. In 2006, she appeared in The Night Listener. In 2008, she starred in The Maltese Falcon and she hosted the 28th Genie Awards. In 2009, she appeared in Defendor. In 2010, she starred in Ramona and Beezus, Rabbit Hole, and Thorne. She landed voice roles in the films American Dragon: Jake Long, Mulan II and The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. In 2014, she announced that she would team up with Canadian director Ann Marie Fleming to make a feature film, Window Horses. She also appeared in Tammy, playing the wife of Kathy Bates. In 2015, she starred on the comedy web series, Shitty Boyfriends. In 2016, she will be appearing in upcoming comedy film, Catfight. Personal Life She was in a relationship with Alexander Payne for five years. They married on January 1, 2003, separated in early 2005 and divorced in late 2006. In June 28, 2011, it was announced that she would receive a star on Canada's Walk of Fame. She was inducted on October 1 at Elgin Theatre in Toronto. On July 8, 2013, she received the key to the City of Ottawa, Ontario, from Mayor Jim Watson. Filmography Film Televison Awards Trivia